Take a Chance
by MemoriesOfBetrayal
Summary: The first time Matthew Williams saw Gilbert Beilschmidt he was seven years old... The best years of Matthew's life, and the development of his relationship with Gilbert. These are the friends that will stay with him for life. PruCan. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

**Take a Chance…**

* * *

The first time Matthew Williams saw Gilbert Beilschmidt he was seven years old. The brothers, Gilbert and Ludwig, had recently moved to town with their grandfather after the death of their parents, and the both of them were treated almost like animals in a zoo by the other students that watched them from afar. Matthew felt sorry for them, the boys who only seemed to have each other, though they didn't seem to care. But Matthew would never say anything. He didn't have the courage.

Matthew's own brother was just like all the others. They were a curiosity, something to talk about with your friends, to joke about and laugh at. But never to approach. If he could get away with poking them with a stick, he would probably do so. Matthew hated the way Alfred would giggle about the way they spoke, making fun of some of the things Ludwig would say in class. 'Vhat!' he would shout, making Matthew flush with embarrassment.

Gilbert's appearance was always cause for ridicule. No other kid had the white hair of an old man, or the red eyes of the devil. To them that meant he was evil. But Gilbert didn't seem to care what people said about him. He just went on with his life. But Matthew did. He hated what they all said about Gilbert. He knew it couldn't be true. He thought the white-silver hair of the other boy was so cool, and the red eyes were the most unique and interesting thing he'd ever seen.

Matthew liked watching Gilbert, though not for the reasons the others did. Gilbert, he thought, was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. He was different, but the pale skin and hair made him look almost angelic. And the red eyes were always bright with excitement, energy, and something else Matthew couldn't quite pick up.

But of course Gilbert didn't know Matthew even existed, so he would have to continue to watch from afar.

* * *

Gilbert's first friends were two boys that had been in a different class the previous year. Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo didn't care that Gilbert looked different, that he spoke with an accent and sometimes used German curse words. They didn't care that his little brother was stoic, appearance cold and distant. The three of them, though Ludwig still tagged along, soon adopted the name of the 'Bad Friends Trio'.

The Bad Friends Trio was a group that no one else understood. They spent all their time together, shared inside jokes and were constantly laughing and joking about. They were the closest group of people in their whole grade.

The relationship between the three of them shared made Matthew jealous. He wished he could have had the guts to approach Gilbert before the other two, to be his first and closest friend, to be noticed by the boy he still found himself watching. But the Bad Friends Trio didn't include him, and never could. He was so different from those confident boys, the ones that could openly laugh and share themselves with each other.

Matthew was in a class with all three of them, could watch them everyday, envious of their relationship but doing nothing. Because there was nothing for him to do. He didn't have the courage to speak up.

* * *

The Bad Friends Trio faded into the background of Matthew's school life as he reached high school. They'd been in the same class since that first year when they'd all met, and while the trio was as prevalent as ever within the school Matthew was used to them and no longer watched them all the time. Sure, he still liked to observe them every now and then, Gilbert in particular, but he no longer dwelled on it. They were just there, as was he, but they were seperated by so much more than a few desks and half-dozen students.

Everyone loved the Bad Friends Trio, as they called it. They were no longer that weird little trio that everyone avoided, but the hottest guys in school that all the girls (and some of the guys) drooled over. They were the most popular students, even more so than the seniors, always being invited to parties and on dates.

And still, no one noticed Matthew. Matthew, who still liked to watch Gilbert.

* * *

The first time Gilbert Beilschmidt acknowledged the existence of Matthew Williams, the Canadian didn't even care. The new kid from Cuba had a thing against Alfred, and had attacked Matthew by mistake. Matthew had been running through the halls to escape when he connected with another body. They were taller than him, with taut muscles and exuding warmth. Startled, he'd stumbled back a few steps and looked up with red-rimmed violet eyes into deep red. Gilbert had frowned, but that was all the reaction Matthew had registered.

Of course, later once he was safe Matthew would replay the scene in his mind and berate himself for his actions. Why hadn't he said something? Why had he stared like an idiot? And why, oh why, did Gilbert Beilschmidt make him react like this? Matthew had to learn there was nothing to do about the past but accept it. And hope that Gilbert had forgotten the entire scene.

* * *

He hadn't forgotten. Gilbert claimed that there was no way he could forget his 'Birdie' once they'd met. Matt attested this of course - Gilbert hadn't noticed him even when they'd been in the same class for ten years. Ten years! Gil didn't believe him, didn't believe he could have ignored someone as cute and 'awesome' as him. But Matthew knew the truth.

The Canadian was quite easily accepted by the rest of the Bad Friends Trio. Francis was a perpetual flirt, but he knew and respected that Gilbert had already laid an unspoken claim on the petite boy. After this was established the two formed a friendship over their knowledge of the French language and love of french culture. Antonio on the other hand, while he had little in common with Matthew, was the nicest and most cheerful person the boy had ever met. There was no issue with them all getting along and forming a strong bond of friendship.

Gilbert and Matthew had even less in common than Matt had with Antonio. But their friendship worked. Matthew could barely believe it, that the boy he had watched for so long, longed to speak to and become friends with, was so readily accepting of him. He didn't quite understand what drove Gilbert to pursue this friendship.

While no else noticed him still, Matthew didn't mind in the least. He had friends, good friends who he liked and got along with and they didn't forget him. Not once! And once they were introduced, Matthew also befriended Gilbert's little brother, Ludwig. Ludwig was now dating an Italian boy in his class, an energetic and cheerful boy who was a great contrast to Ludwig himself. And as long as he avoided Feli's over protective, violent brother (or Antonio distracted him) he was perfectly happy.

And he was happy. For the first time in his life Matthew was truly happy.

* * *

Their first kiss was definitely not what either of them had been expecting. Matthew, through his daydreaming, has seen a romantic locking off lips out in the park, or at his front door, or at Gilbert's front door, or in Gilbert's car. A mutual coming together, a confession of feelings, a hug and a laugh and another kiss, followed by many more. Gilbert, he knew, would be the type to picture the scene very differently, one with Matthew pinned to the wall or floor or bed and with very little clothing, a situation that lead onward into their activities for the night. Their first kiss was neither of these things – it wasn't romantic, it wasn't planned, it wasn't spontaneous, it wasn't passion… it was a game of truth and dare and some very annoying friends with a penchant for meddling.

They'd been getting sillier as the night went on. The alcohol provided by Mr. Beilschmidt was being consumed at an alarming rate. The entire group was ridiculously giddy. They all sat on the Beilschmidt's living room floor in a circle – Matthew, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino and Arthur. Arthur was down to his underwear, Antonio's face was covered in permanent marker and already Feliciano had been forced to reveal details about his sex-life that made Ludwig turn beat red.

It was Francis asking the question – Gilbert should never have chosen dare.

Gilbert had flushed, Matthew had sputtered and among teasing from their friends they'd come to meet in a quick lip-lock. It was messy and forced and tasted of alcohol but it was a kiss. Everyone had shouted and cheered, a few whistles and calls of 'finally' ringing out among the group. Gilbert had grinned, taken an extra moment to peck Mattie on the tip of his nose and sat back with a smug smile. Matthew had flushed a deeper red, spluttered uselessly and avoided eye contact.

But it had happened, and even through the alcohol this was a night he wouldn't (EVER!) forget.

* * *

After this encounter they didn't immediately start dating. It was almost as if nothing had changed. Gilbert still kept an arm around Matthew as they walked, still pecked him on the forehead at night and on the nose in the morning, they still slept in the same bed when they stayed at each other's houses (mainly Gilbert's – Alfred wasn't there!) but nothing changed. They weren't dating even though all their friends thought otherwise.

It was Matthew who cracked first.

Matthew, always afraid, always cautious, quiet, not willing to speak up. It was Matthew one night that, when Gilbert went to place the customary good-night kiss to his forehead, snapped his head up quickly so their lips met. The movement shocked Gilbert, but he was too late to stop himself. And when he moved back to ask what happened, Matthew followed him. It took no coaxing for Gilbert to return the sentiment, regain control of the situation and move himself to hover over Matt. Only then did they pause.

"Birdie, what…?"

"I can't do this," Matthew had burst out.

Gilbert's expression was heartbreaking. "Oh…" And he'd made a move to get off Matthew, but the other boy quickly latched onto his arm.

"No, not this. I just…" Gilbert watched him inquisitively. "I can't pretend I'm not completely in love with you anymore."

And Gilbert's face almost split with the smile that stretched his lips. He quickly returned to the task of mauling the smaller boy, and though his hands were preoccupied holding his body above Matthew the other had no issues with running his hands over Gilbert's sides, his back, through his hair. It was only when they were out of breath that Gilbert paused again.

"I love you too."

And then he lowered himself over the other boy once more.

* * *

None of them knew what to expect when they graduated from high school.

Matthew and Gilbert were both attending the same college, only a few hours away, and would rent a nearby apartment together. Ludwig was a year below them, as was Feliciano, so the two would remain and finish their schooling ("SUCKERS!" Gilbert had called to them both as he'd graduated).

Francis was planning on going into fashion, Arthur into literature. The colleges each of them had been accepted into were only a city apart, so they would be able to see each other often. And maybe the distance would do their sometimes strained relationship some good.

Antonio scored a scholarship with his soccer and would be attending the same college as Gil and Matt, but Lovino was to stay with his little brother and go into the family business. He fought with his grandfather for weeks over the decision, but had worked with Antonio on a solution with which he could please his family and achieve happiness. He spent every weekend, day off, break and holiday with Antonio.

The day that Gilbert and Matt had departed, heading toward their new apartment in a new city, they had been seen off by both their families and remaining friends. Francis had already left, but Arthur came by to wish them luck on both their behalves. He would be leaving only a few days later to get settled into his own dorm.

Antonio and Lovino had both showed up together, and though Lovino pouted Antonio assured them that he was sad to see them go and wished them the best in their college endeavors. Antonio would be leaving later, as he was staying in the dorms. They were all happy they'd still be able to see the Spaniard every day.

Feliciano hugged them both, providing them with boxes of pre-cooked pasta for their lunches and promising to bring them more when he got the chance. Ludwig had given his brother a one-armed hug and slap on the back, warning him to behave and look after Matthew. He didn't seem sure what to say to Matthew, but the Canadian just gave him a quick hug that made the German blush and promised to look after Gilbert. Their grandfather, a stern-looking man with long blonde hair and a great likeness to Ludwig had cupped a hand on his shoulder and told Gilbert he was very proud of him.

Alfred, who definitely had troubles with goodbyes, hugged Matthew so tightly he couldn't breath and refused to let go. The boy was ranting the whole time, promising to come visit and threatening Gilbert should anything happen to Matthew. He had to be pried off his brother by both their parents who gave him hugs and made him promise to call home often.

And once the goodbyes were done ("It's not like we're dying!") they were off. Matthew was slightly nervous as he watched the city where he'd grown up fade into the distance, but this was joined with excitement at the new life he would share with Gilbert.

* * *

Five years was a long time.

It was time enough for Matthew to complete his college degree, emerging a fully-fledged journalist. It was time enough for Gilbert to switch his courses several times before dropping out and attaining an apprenticeship as a mechanic. Five years was time enough for them to lose contact with most of their friends, to lose track of their families' lives and to miss the city where they came from.

But it was five years of being apart that led to a reunion.

It was Antonio's idea, something that shocked them all. ("Toni! You had a good idea!?") Lovino was very busy with work and hadn't been able to see his boyfriend in several months, Gilbert had no idea how his brother was doing with Feliciano, and Francis and Arthur had fallen off the radar completely. Yes, it was definitely time for them to all catch up.

So it was on a nice summer day that Matthew and Gilbert climbed into their car, air-con blasting, for the drive back to their hometown.

* * *

Everyone was there.

They pulled up outside the Beilschmidt house, their usual meeting place when they were still in school, having to park on the road due to all the cars. Matt was a little nervous to see everyone again – would he have changed too much? Would they recognise him? Would they REMEMBER him? Gilbert, who knew how insecure his boyfriend was about this, gripped his hand tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It'll be fun! Let's go!"

And go they did. The walk up the pathway was short, the door slightly smaller than he remembered but still with those marks that Gilbert had made that one day he'd forgotten his key and tried to jimmy the door open. The wood was solid under Gilbert's knuckles when he knocked.

"I'll get it!"

Matt and Gil looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Feli.

They were right. It was Feli who opened the door, greeted them with a grin and a cry of, "Gil! Matteo!"

And suddenly Matthew wasn't nervous anymore, only excitement flooding through him. These were his friends, people that would always accept him and include him. Gilbert gave his hand one more tight squeeze before he let go to envelope Feli in a massive hug. The Italian boy giggled, but next it was Matthew's turn.

There were many hugs, kisses, pinching of butts ("Francis!") and other friendly greetings. Matthew was glad when everyone calmed down a little and they all took their positions in a circle on the floor, just like old times, in order to catch the entire group up on their lives. Well, almost. There was an extra person.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Matthew wondered. Alfred had never been a part of their group, having always made fun of the Germans and the Bad Friends Trio, but here he was, sitting between Arthur and Antonio on the other side of the circle.

"Ha ha! Hey bro! Iggy invited me, since we're dating and all."

Matt turned to stare at Arthur who was blushing, smacking Alfred in the arm. Francis, on the other hand, was pointedly looking in the other direction. It was all Matthew needed to see to know that a lot could change in five years.

Their catch-up soon involved alcohol, and evolved into a game of 'truth-and-dare' – an old tradition. As they went around the circle, forcing Lovino to give Antonio a lap dance, Francis to admit that he'd slept with several of his models and Gilbert to reveal his favourite sex position. Matthew was blushing furiously the entire time, but he was laughing and having fun and that was what he'd missed. Sure it was fun being with Gilbert, but there was something the group had that he couldn't achieve with just one other person.

It was this something that made him realise that he would be friends with these people for life.

* * *

_**AN: **Hey! Well, I wrote this a while ago and have only now just gotten around to posting it. Yeah, lazy, I know. Also too lazy to edit so beware! Haha. Too late now – that's why I put this note at the end! I was experimenting with the style of this one for a uni course because I haven't had all that much practice writing short stories – they usually end up way too long. If you've made it this far then please take a few extra seconds to leave a review and let me know what you thought of it!_


End file.
